ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181007141757
Alright boys, let’s dive in to the prelude of R/B’s second part! This is what I’ve been waiting for! A monster that knows how exactly to counter the brothers’ powers! Gubila’s definitely a good addition for R/B, shame he was overused for the last 3 years. I’m not mad, just that it was weird how he appeared without much reason. I guess with Orb his appearance was a bit more justified, what with Episode 8 being centered on the Ragons. X’s usage of him was more of knocking more nail into the fact that DTE is a serious issue. Geed? Literally could have used any other monsters. What I didn’t expect is how strange they’re starting off this time. Isami is showing demeanor similar to how he used to be back in Episodes 1 and 2. But to be honest, I kinda miss goofy Isami. Also, guess we know what happens if the Gyro is broken on Aizen’s side. Gubila just becomes a 7-11 sized monster. That’s adorable. Still dangerous, though. Also, what’s the difference with how Ryoichi Ito and Ryuichi Ichino’s names are spelt? I swear I don’t think they have the same spelling because I didn’t bother checking myself and are starting to theorize they might be the same. Is it bad that I’m starting to dislike Asahi…? I mean, Ushio, deeply concerned about what might have been his life for the past 15 years merely blurted out “Who are you?” to her and she just went all “I’m going to kill you in the bathroom” stare on him. It’s also strange how 2 weeks after Episode 12 I’ve changed view on her. Let’s see, “I don’t like being the only one being kept out of secrets!”, does that not sound selfish for someone who isn’t even family? I mean, I know she too doesn’t seem to know who she really is, but eesh. Okay, it looks like only Saki seems to be truly on to Asahi or… whoever she truly is. And that little blink she does… is it possible that she actually does that as a way to keep away from prying eyes? The questions just continue to stack up here. Huh, the final scene is framed differently than it was in the preview. In said preview, Saki touching Asahi’s face was seen from her side with only her hand visible. The final cut instead shows a shot that has both of them in the frame. I think Saki is just a different side of the Ultra community translated into the series because… the way Saki just yelled at her is literally how I’m reacting to Asahi. So is that how Asahi managed to fit in with the family? Is this how she met the Minatos? Was she an outsider who had too great of an influence onto the Minato guys that because of how long they’ve been together, they believe that she is and have always been a part of them? Are… are the candies also responsible? Yeah, Asahi’s character just took a turn for the worse. I might need to watch Episode 13 for this. Who says Episode 13 is completely useless? And oh Isami… always the curious one. You know, cringe all you want, Aizen is still one of the best characters in the show so far. His voice impression is almost spot on. Just lacks the full power of Gai’s actual delivery and depth of his voice. Unless of course, they actually got freakin’ Hideo to do a crabbier version of Gai. Kudos anyway because of them wanting to make the joke work. Y’know… the scene just reminds me of my own childhood. Ah, the good old days where I too, used to imitate the Ultras. It’s as bad as I remembered it, and Aizen just reopened the wound. Okay, if I got this right… the overall message of what Saki was trying to say is that she acknowledges the true power of an Ultraman? And hates the weak ones. Asahi finally realizing why the strangeness of Ushio’s action made me a little happy that Asahi is hitting a brick wall regarding her place in the family, as well as intrigued as to how they might follow up with this and well… just overall curious. I do feel a bit bad for Asahi, so there’s that. Oh man… the buildup to Grigio-King’s debut is just… Oh my goodness. Not to mention the person controlling it. I swear, Aizen being very happy about this just strikes as something that isn’t right. Rightfully so, considering what we’re going to get with G-King. I sense a beatdown. Is it just me or is Rosso’s call a bit fainter than Blu’s? When their Crystal representative was called out, Blu’s call on Ginga is louder. I think it’s just audio problem, nothing to worry about. …Not my earphone either, Blu’s call is actually louder. Maybe I’m just sweating the small stuff. Now it’s Blu’s turn to get slapped though. And hey! Flame Sphere Shoot returned! Only to be caught and snuffed away… Isn’t it weird how only now did they finally put some beef between the brothers? I guess it’s only fitting that Asahi is being cold towards Ushio, signaling the weakening of their bonds’ support. Even with Hybrid Shoot, they were only able to stop G-King’s mouth flames. And Triple Origium is rendered useless already… darn. And Aizen… no, your happiness is just unwaranted! Okay, okay… let’s see what my final verdict is… this episode is clearly much more different than before. How exactly? I’m not sure, but it feels different. Things are being thrown, one after another. There are rising conflicts that may not be enough to solve just like that in the next episode. Or, after the preview, maybe it can. But let’s see how they’ll do that. Overall, the episode didn’t raise anymore stakes than what happened back in Episode 12, but that doesn’t really drop the quality of the episode. In fact, I like how it is; looking back, I realized that even though they revealed some things, brought up some new things such as Aizen’s usage of Saki’s Gyro, but nothing too much that it bogs down the episode. Before I end this, I have some things to say: Ultraman and Belial Crystal, show us what you got. I also realize that I've given Asahi a bit too much flak, but that's just the negative side of me coming out. You can also tell I've started to grow on Saki. So, yeah...